Lucy is Strong
by LHS Writing Lab 2006
Summary: mboothe. Lucy has strength. First story by a writer in the LHS Writing Lab.


I LOVE LUCY

Lucy yells Ricky baby I'm hungry can you make me some food and heat the baby's food up to so he can eat with us (while Lucy is sitting down)

Ricky yells Lucy you need to get off your behind, and make me some food so I can feed Junior (while in the kitchen Ricky yells to tell her)

Lucy tells Ricky ok I will make the baby some food but you will have to make you and me some food. (She stands up and looks at him.)

Ricky said do you always have to argue with me is this what you wont I did not Married you to argued we both can make dinner just put the baby to sleep and come in the kitchen

Lucy tells Ricky ok baby I'm sorry these last few days I have not been feeling good my head feels like something is going through it. (She holds her head)

Ricky walks out of the kitchen and sits Lucy down and puts her head on his shoulder and said to her maybe tonight I can give you a massage. (Lucy smiles and say I love you boo)

Ricky said to Lucy I love you to baby but right know lets make the dinner I am starving. (Later that night after Lucy and Ricky had cleaned up the kitchen Ricky told Lucy to come into the bedroom he had to confess something to her.)

Ricky called Lucy into the bedroom and told her that he had to tell her something that is going to make her hate him

(Lucy looks at him) Ricky tries to think of a way to tell her but right before he can say anything Lucy interrupts.

Lucy tells Ricky that no matter what it is she will be there for him but Ricky just stares at her.

Ricky tells her that he had been out of work ever since last month he never told her because he knew that she would be so upset and disappointed in him. (Ricky began to cry) Ricky said to Lucy that he is looking for new job but it will take time.

Lucy tells Ricky that it's ok that's why she married for richer or for poorer, she's tell him that she will help him out because she loves him and he is her heart.

Ricky gives her a kiss and begins to rub her back he tells her about the massage that he had promised her .He began to ask her if this marriage is too much.

Lucy tells him that she is happy in the relationship that's why she will never leave. She looks at him and began to complain about her head just right after that the baby begins to cry. Ricky gets up and enters the baby's room he sits on the table and puts him to sleep after junior went to sleep he calls Lucy but she did not answer he walks in the room and found that she had fainted on the floor.

Ricky called her mom to come and get the baby he is going to take her to the hospital but Lucy mom had met them at the hospital Ricky was so scared that he did not know what to do .He kept walking back and forth so many times that is brother in law had to sit him down and tell him that it will be ok just believe and she will get better.

The doctor came out into the waiting area and looked at Ricky and the family he told them to sit down he had some news to tell them he told them that Lucy has a tumor in her head and she might not make it he said that she had bin facing this for years and she will not make it so the family should start making plans for the funeral she will die in a week or two.

Ricky looks at the doctor and asks is there something he can do but the doctor just replied they are doing everything they can to save her Ricky cries out lord why my wife take me instead.

Lucy mom cried so hard that she began to choke .She fell to the floor so hard that the fall had killed her right on the spot.

Billy Lucy's brother was losing it he tried to get to the back so he could talk to Lucy but the doctors would not let him go so all he and Ricky could do was pray.

(Its been 48 hours and still no word but then the doctor comes out and ask if the family would like them to do an emergence operation on Lucy they responded yes .It was four hours and they finely completed the job the word was Lucy was ok she would be able to go home I three weeks .The family was happy three days later Lucy was talking and walking she recovered so fast that she was able to go home in two weeks after the surgery.

Lucy told her family and her husband that she loves them and she thanks them for being there for her.

A week later Lucy had her mothers funeral she cried but she heard a voice and it told her to be strong and ever since that day she's been very strong.


End file.
